How it Should Have Been Written: Arthur's Big Hit
by Girlygeek43
Summary: So I assume many of you have heard of the infamous episode, Arthur's Big Hit. I am aware that someone else did a rewrite as well, but here's my take on it. Here's how I feel it should have been written. I managed to take out some parts and add some in to make it a bit better in my opinion. Tell me what you think.


**Hey guys, now I'm sure your remember the series Arthur, and of course one of the most infamous episodes, "Arthur's Big Hit," Here's how I feel it should have gone. I am aware someone made another version but I want your opinion on my take.**

As Arthur left his model plane, to give Pal a treat a passing DW spotted it, picked it up and began to run around the room while making plane noises. As she was running around making the noises, she spotted an open window and threw the plane outside. _CRUNCH_ DW fled downstairs and said to her brother, "Arthur, you built the plane all wrong. It doesn't fly at all." "No DW I made it exactly rig- WHAT!?"

When Arthur rushed outside and witnessed the crushed plane was beyond repair, thunder began to rumble, and wind started to pick up. DW met him outside"If it could break the sound barrier, falling out of a window shouldn't be able to break it." Arthur dropped the broken pieces, "I TOLD YOU NOT TO TOUCH IT!" He began to grit his teeth. Completely oblivious to his anger DW went on, "You built it all wrong, can't you even read directions? It didn't fly for one second." Arthur started to grit his fist at his little sister's naive comments. "It's not my fault that you built a plane that can't fly." Before she could say another sentence he shouted, "I TOLD YOU NOT TO TOUCH IT!" His fist impacted his little sister's left arm. Upon falling DW started screaming and crying. When she entered inside he heard his mother's voice, "Arthur Timothy Reed, COME HERE!" Arthur's Anger quickly changed to worry, "Uh oh, middle name."

Inside DW sat down on the counter with a bruised arm and her father tending to her wound, "Are they gonna have to amputake my arm?" Asked the 4 year old. "No honey it's amputate not amputake." Corrected her father. "They're going to amputate!" Panicked DW. "No, I'm in charge, and I'm putting ice on it." Her father applied ice to it and DW screeched. "What's wrong?" "That's cold."

In the living room, Arthur was confronted by his mother. "Arthur apologize to your sister." "NO WAY! SHE SHOULD APOLOGIZE TO ME!" Showing his mother the broken plane he followed, " I worked on it all week, and I told her a million times not to touch it!" Arthur's mother began to think upon seeing the mangled plane and began to understand Arthur's side of the story. As dad walked carrying DW, DW shouted, "You're bad!" "NO YOU ARE!" Arthur argued back. "That's enough, both of you come here." Said their father in a low tone voice.

As both of the children were sat down in front of their parents, their father and mother faced both of them. "Arthur, DW, we have both thought about what you both did to each other. Arthur, hitting DW like that was wrong and you should think before you act, and DW you should have listened to Arthur when he said no, you have been told several times by us that when someone says no, they mean no. As a result, both of you have earned no TV for a week."

"B-but that's not fair! You don't even care what she did to me." Arthur complained. "We do so Arthur, which is why on top of DW's no TV, she will be having a few toys confiscated for the week as well." Arthur mentally smiled a little bit inside. "What? My toys? But he punched me." Complained DW. "DW, you should have listened to Arthur, you refused to do so, and you broke his model plane that he worked on for a whole week."

**THE NEXT DAY**

As Arthur was walking to school with Buster, he was ranting and raving the whole way there, "So I missed Bionic Bunny last night, and I can't watch TV all week. Can you believe that?" "No I don't believe it, you hit your sister? That's terrible" Commented Buster. "Oh come on, like you never hit anybody."

Meanwhile at DW's preschool things were not going any better. "So Emily, Arthur built the plane all wrong and it broke when I threw it outside, and he hit me for it. But why do I get in more trouble too?" "Maybe when Arthur said no, you should have listened." Stated Emily. "But it's not my fault he built the plane wrong." Claimed DW.

At Arthur's school, he was still talking to his friends in the hallway about hurting his sister but he seemed to receive the same comments. "I may be a kid sister myself and I can understand where you're coming from, but hitting DW is kind of extreme." Voiced Francine. "Yeah Arthur, while you did have a right to be angry at DW, hitting her is taking it a bit too far, she's just a little kid, I would have just told my mom and dad." Stated Fern. "Saying DW, is just a little kid is like saying a tornado is just a little wind." Arthur countered. Binky then overheard the conversation, "I can't believe it, Arthur hit his little sister." Just then Molly had a lightbulb go off in her head, "Hey Binky, that shouldn't surprise you, you hit kids all the the time when..." Molly then paused for a moment and moved her pointer finger to her cheek, "Ya, know I can't remember the last time you hit someone. Why don't you hit the next kid you see that comes around since you've never hit anyone in a while?" Before Binky could say a word Arthur came around the corner. "Well, there's your chance Binky, go for it." The bell rang and Binky moved his legs like a well oiled machine to class while still abiding by school rules. "If you don't hit him, you're out of the club!" Shouted Molly as he continued his way.

Back at preschool, DW was molding and squishing colorful clay on the table and began to roll it into long logs. She then stacked one color on top of another. "Look Emily, I made a rainbow." Emily spotted her friend's arts and crafts project. "That's good DW, now let's leave it to dry." As the two friends walked away from the clay table, they took a ball out of a drawer and began to roll it back and forth between each other. A few seconds later Tommy and Timmy came to the table, "Hey DW, nice rainbow." Said the blue scarfed one, "Thanks but don't touch it please, it needs to dry." " And thanks for getting us some red clay. We need it for our dragon." As the Tibble with the red scarf picked up the long red strip, DW ran over shouting, "HEY DON'T TOUCH THAT TOMMY!" The Tibble with the blue scarf then picked up the purple strip, "And we need this color for the spots." "DON'T TOUCH THAT!" DW then looked at her rainbow with missing strips and shouted, "MISS MORGAN! TOMMY AND TIMMY RUINED MY RAINBOW EVEN THOUGH I SAID DON'T TOUCH IT!" The teacher walked over to the twins and got down to their level. "Tommy, Timmy, what you did was unacceptable, you are both going into time out." They were both placed on a red mat that read, "Time out." Miss Morgan got down to their levels again, "You are both in time out for five minutes because you wrecked DW's rainbow when she said, don't touch it." Miss Morgan then took back the clay and gave it to DW before she rolled it out again. Emily began to help DW with the purple clay, "Ya know DW, isn't that how Arthur felt when you touched his plane. He said, don't touch a million times." Miss Morgan crouched down to DW, "Emily is right DW, you said don't touch to Tommy and Timmy and they didn't listen to you, that's why they're in time out. You should listen to people when they say don't touch." DW then began to look at her ruined rainbow and saw the plane she ruined in it's place.

After school was over, Arthur was walking home and Binky was standing just around the corner, _"Man I've been avoiding Arthur all day, should I really hit him?"_ As soon as Arthur came around the corner, he bumped into Binky. Binky raised a fist when Arthur got up, but he stopped at mid point. "N-no, I can't do it." "What are you talking about Binky?" Asked Arthur adjusting his glasses. "The tough customers wanted me to punch you because I didn't punch anybody in a while, and if I can't do it I'm out of the club. But I can't do it. What makes me better by hitting someone? Arthur, just because you hit your sister doesn't mean anyone should hit you. And If I have to hit someone to have friends, then I guess I don't need those people as friends. Also, it is best to apologize to your sister. Just imagine if I hit you right now. I'm bigger than you, but you're also bigger than your sister." Arthur then saw his own face on Binky's body and himself in DW's position. "I guess you're right Binky." When Arthur walked home, the tough customers rushed over to him, "Wait, Bink we're really sorry about forcing you to hit a guy right now, we just heard everything you said, and that was more gusty than hitting someone." Said Molly. "Thanks guys, come on let's get some ice cream." Said Binky.

At home Arthur and DW faced each other again, "Look, I'm sorry about yesterday." They said in unison. "No, I'm sorry DW. I shouldn't have hit you." "I'm sorrier Arthur I shouldn't have touched your plane." They both held out each other's hands and shook them, "Apology accepted." And they continued to their rooms.

* * *

**Now this is how I feel it should have gone and there are good reasons why. ****Area 1: DW needs to be punished as well. ** This was the big problem with the episode, DW got away scott free when Arthur told her not to touch his model plane. In addition, I feel that this needed to be added as well. **Area 2: Make sure both characters learn their lessons. **This was also another problem with the episode, Arthur learned his lesson in the episode but DW didn't so I added in that day in preschool to make sure DW would realize what it's like to be in Arthur's position. **Area 3: Two wrongs don't make a right. ** Rather than having Binky puch Arthur, I made him stop and talk to Arthur about why hitting him doesn't make anyone any better. Plus I made the Tibbles do exactly what DW did but they don't get away scott free like Binky did in the episode. So tell me what you think of this rewrite. Arthur is owned by Marc Brown and not me.


End file.
